Twilight the movie
by iheartdamonsalvatore4ever
Summary: me and my friend Kristen made this story it was the same actors but we but ourselfs in there
1. Chapter 1

Twilight the movie

``Cut!'' The director exclaimed, ``that's a rap. Good work guys.''

The cast members immediately relaxed.

``Phew…I'm hungry…'' Kayla, playing Rosalie, said. ``Jude, where're we going to eat?''

``Um…Zaxby's?'' Jude said.

``Okay. Rob, you coming?''

``Uh…I dunno, Kellan?'' Robert asked.

``Sure.'' Kellan said, `` Tyler?''

``Okay.'' Tyler said.

The group piled in Rob's van and drove to Zaxby's.

As the group got out of Rob's van, they went in and order their food. They sat down Kellan's cell phone started playing Lips of an Angel. It was a text message from Kellan's gf.

Kala: Kellan, I think we should see other people.

Kellan: Why? What did I do?

Kala: nothing. Because I want to see other people.

Kellan: ok I guess we are broken up.

``Everything ok, Kellan?'' Jude playing, Leah asked.

Kellan looked at his sister then at everyone else, his hurt eyes locking with Kayla's.

``Y-yeah…'' He said.

`` Doesn't sound okay.'' Kayla said.

Kellan was silent.

``Who text you?''

``Kala.''

``Is she okay? What happened?''

``She's fine. I mean, she's not hurt or anything….'' He paused, `` she just dumped me…''

``Are you going to be ok?'' Kayla asked.

``Yeah I think.'' Kellan said.

Kellan started to pick up some of his food then his cell phone playing Lips of an Angel started playing. He was talking to Kala. They hung up.

``What happened?'' Kayla asked.

``Kala wants to get back to together.'' Kellan said.

``So?'' Kayla asked. `` She just broke up with you! What the heck?!''

`` I don't know…. Kellan said, ``But…''

``Kellan,'' Jude said, `` You can't be… considering it, can you?''

`` Well….''

`` She dumps you, over a freaking text, then she suddenly wants you back five seconds later?'' Kayla said, then muttered, `` sounds like she doesn't care about your feelings…''

`` You do deserver better than that, man'' Tyler said.

`` I know, but…''

`` She's just going to hurt you again and again if you keep going back to her!'' Kayla suddenly exclaimed, standing up.

Everything fell silent and Kayla realized that everyone's gaze is on her. Blushing with embarrassment, she scurried to the bathroom.

`` Was it just me…'' Rob said, ``or did she look like she was tearing –up?''

`` No, Rob, it wasn't you.'' Tyler said.

``I'm going to check on her.'' Jude said.

``Ok, has fun.'' Rob said.

``Oh, I'll have fun Rob.'' Jude said.

Jude went the bathroom. `` Kayla, where are you at?'' Jude asked.

``By the mirror." Kayla answered.

``What's wrong?'' Jude asked.

`` I have to tell him.'' Kayla said.

``Tell him what?'' Jude asked.

`` How I feel about him…'' Kayla sighed, `` I've always been head-over-heels for him…''

`` Why haven't you?''

`` He's always had Kala… but now… If he goes back to her, She'll just hurting him… I don't care if he feels the same about me… I just want him to be happy…''

``I'll make sure he doesn't go to her.'' Jude said.

``ok, but don't tell him please.'' Kayla said.

`` ok I wont.'' Jude said.

They went back to the table. `` Everything ok sis?'' Rob asked.

``Yeah, thanks.'' Kayla said.


	2. Chapter 2

Kellan gave her a worried look, but she dismissed it with a smile, and started to eat. Jude glanced at her then at Kellan. Kayla shook her head.

When they were walking back to the car Kayla tapped and Jude on the shoulder.

``Yeah?'' Jude asked.

``When… How should I… tell Kellan?'' Kayla whispered.

``Tell him when is alone.'' Jude whispered.

``ok, thanks Jude.'' Kayla said.

``np.''

They got in the van on the radio was Rob fave song from the Twilight movie… Bella's Lullaby. They park and went in to shoot the movie again.

``Is she even Italian?'' Kayla said, reciting Rosalie's part.

``Her name's Bella.'' Emmett retorted.

The day went on and they were soon at a romance scene between Edward and Bella. Kayla stood by Kellan outside the shot.

``Um… Kellan…'' she said, `` Can I … tell you something?''

`` Yeah, what?'' Kellan asked.

``I…''

`` Alright! That's a rap!'' The director said.

``Um…I'll… tell you later…'' she said, chicking out.

``? Okay.''

Jude walked over as Kellan was away.

`` Did you tell him?''

``No… Can you help me with this…?''

``Okay.'' Jude said looking at Jackson Rathbone.

`` Are you listening to me, Jude.'' Kayla yelled.

``Sure, sure.'' Jude said.

`` Find out all the things he likes.'' Jude said.

`` How?'' Kayla asked.

`` Talk to him.'' Jude said.

`` Oh yeah,'cause last time I tried to him it worked so well.'' (referring to getting interrupted), `` I already know what he likes. I just need to tell him how I feel! ... You're staring at Jackson aren't you?''.

`` No, I'm not staring at him.'' Jude said.

`` Do you want me talk to him for you?'' Kayla asked.

`` Will you?!''

`` Yeah. I'll drop hints.''

``Thank you!''

`` No Problem.''

Kayla walked over to Jackson.

`` Hey, Jackson?'' Kayla asked.

`` Yeah, Kayla?'' He asked.

``… Jude likes you. Plain as that. If she asked, I hinted and you figured it out, okay?''

`` Okay.'' Jackson said. `` I'll tell her that I guess.''

`` Okay.'' Kayla said.

Jude walks over to Kellan.

`` Kellan, Kayla likes you. Plain as that. If she asked, I hinted and you guess it out, okay?'' Jude asked.

``Ok.'' Kellan said looking at Kayla.

`` Then why is she talking to Jackson?'' Kellan asked.

`` Because she is talking to him for me.'' Jude said starting to be mad at her brother.

`` I'll never understand women…'' Kellan muttered.

`` It's because you're a guy.'' Jude said. `` But look, she probably won't make the first move. She's just shy like that.''

`` I know… and I like her too….''

`` OMG! You do?!'' 

`` Yeah but… How I am supposed to tell her? When?. Jude, you gotta help me!''

`` Wait until she is alone and tell her or take her on a romantic date.''

`` You think it is going to work.''

`` Yes I am a girl so I'll know what we want ok.''

`` Yeah.''

`` Should I ask her out?'' Jackson asked.

`` Yes! By all means!'' Kayla said.

`` Or she'll kill me if don't ask her out.'' Kayla said.

Back with Kellan and Jude.

`` Should I ask her out?'' Kellan asked.

`` Yes! By all means!'' Jude said giving Kayla two thumbs up.

Kellan walked over to Kayla as Jackson was walking away, and asked Kayla out. Kayla said yes.

Jackson walks over to Jude, and ask her out, and Jude says yes.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls immediately ran back each other.

`` He asked me out!'' They said in unison, ``Thank you!''

`` No problem.''

Rob came over to Jude and his sister.

`` What are we talking about?''

``Nothing.'' They said in unison.

Rob left the girls and went over to Kellan.

``Hey, Kellan.'' Rob said.

`` What.'' Kellan said.

`` Take care of my sister.''

`` How'd you know!?"' Kellan asked, `` It just happened!''

``Just a hunch.'' Rob said, `` But seriously. BE there for her, and take good care of her.''

`` I will.''

`` Good because if you hurt my little sis, you're dead.''

`` Ok I promise to take care of her.''

Then Kellan went over to Jackson.

`` Hey, Jackson.''Kellan said.

`` What.''

`` Take care of my sister.''

`` Do you have Alice's power or Edward's power?'' Jackson asked.

`` Maybe, maybe not.'' Kellan said.

Kellan left to talk to Taylor and Jackson text his girlfriend and broke up with her.

``How'd she take?'' Jude asked.

`` Fairly well.'' Jackson said deleting the text that read ``f- you!''

`` So do you want to go out tonight Jackson asked.

``OMG, did Jackson Rathborne just ask Jude Lutz on a date?'' She said thinking.

`` Yes.''

`` OK.''

Jude text Kayla.

Jude: I am going out with Jackson.

Kayla: cool.

Jude: I know

Kayla: cool

Jude: I know

Kayla: cool!

Jude: say something besides cool!

Kayla: coolio

Jude: better

Kayla: text me everything ok.

Jude: ok


End file.
